


The Thrill

by dragons_and_angels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anti Harry/Ginny, Cheating, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_angels/pseuds/dragons_and_angels
Summary: Ginny likes excitement in her life but the only way she can get it now is by cheating on her husband.
Relationships: Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26
Collections: HP Kinkfest 2020





	The Thrill

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'cheating' and the additional notes were 'Harry's out with the kids, longterm cheating, kinky fucking on Harry's favorite chair, talking shit about Harry, Ginny's a bad wife.' Enjoy whoever requested this! It was very fun to write :D 
> 
> Thank you very much to N, my beta. You were beyond helpful and really made this fic ten times better! That said, all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Warnings: very unfavourable interpretations of Ginny and Dean's characters.

Ginny made sure to wave goodbye to Harry and the kids, though only Lily looked back, before they boarded the Knight Bus. She busied herself for five minutes after they left, James was notoriously forgetful, before beginning to lay down the Intruder Charms around the property. She brushed her fingers across the sickle charm on her bracelet and felt it warm as it sent her message.

The familiar thrill of excitement made her stomach warm and her heart beat faster. She hummed to herself as she started to get herself ready - underwear, perfume, make-up and then a set of robes he had given her. She had told Harry it was a gift from her old dormmate Alexandra. They were a royal purple, nicely cut and perfectly respectable - which made the secret spells woven into the fabric even more thrilling because of it. Ginny was always looking for excitement nowadays. Her old Quidditch career had kept her interested and focused, but when she had had three kids in quick succession, those dreams had died. Harry had made all the right sounds about him being the one to stay at home and look after the kids, like Ron had done. But when it came down to it, he loved his job more than being a stay-at-home dad. His broken promises left Ginny with three kids under five, a lackluster job as a freelance Quidditch journalist and a poisonous mix of frustration, boredom and anger. She had snapped at the kids, which she had hated, and her love for Harry had started to turn into something far more dark. Harry may have wanted a quiet life but Ginny had never signed up for quiet.

Then Dean had come back into her life after they ran into each other at a Quidditch match. Excitement, daring, laughter - they were all with her again. Sneaking around behind an Auror's back gave her heart a jolt, without the risk of actually getting arrested. Harry didn't suspect anything, which was just how Ginny liked it. If Harry ever found out, her life would fall apart. Between split custody of the kids, her family's judgment (she didn't think for one second Ron or her mother would be on her side) and the amount of media attention their divorce would get, Ginny would lose everything. Yet the risk just made her blood even hotter at the thought of seeing Dean again.

Dean apparated directly into the living room. Ginny, checking her make-up in the mirror in the hallway, saw herself smiling. She didn't look like Ginny Potter right now. Her eyes were bright, almost feverish, with joy and the corner of her lips curled up despite themselves. She saw Dean's smile in the mirror.

"Always the prettiest girl in the room," Dean said and Ginny flew into his arms. She kissed him, opening her mouth immediately and enjoying the taste of him on his tongue. When she pulled away, she offered her neck for him to kiss, an offer he took her up on it straightaway.

"I'm the only girl in the room," Ginny said, her voice breathy. In this position, she could see her wedding photo. She gave the version of herself in the picture - wide-eyed and innocent - a cheeky wave and felt herself start to get wet as Dean's clever fingers started to work their magic over her robe.

"There could be a hundred other people in the room and you'll still be the only one I'd see," Dean said smoothly. Ginny laughed, though she knew his words were just as much a charming lie as what she would say to Harry when he came home with the kids. If she and Dean had made another go of it and gotten married instead of her and Harry, it was likely she would be in this same position with someone else. Maybe Neville. Maybe Seamus. Maybe even Harry. Ginny lied to many people nowadays but she wasn't going to start lying to herself. If she couldn't get excitement in her life by playing Quidditch, fighting Death Eaters or defying evil teachers, she was going to get it by sneaking around behind her husband's back. Maybe that made her a horrible person, but so be it.

Part of her robes disappeared, the spells triggered by Dean's hands, and she was left in her sheer under-robe, the neckline of which dipped dizzyingly low, revealing her chosen underwear. Dean whistled when it saw it. Red and purple, lacy and just as sheer as the robe on top of it. Ginny knew her pink nipples and the dark red thatch of hair between her legs could be seen through the fabric and she appreciated the way Dean stared hungrily at them. His hands never stopped caressing her. They slipped easily beneath her robe, just as Ginny started to undo the fastenings on his robes.

"Where are we going today then?" Dean asked. One of his hands was inside her robes, inside the cup of her bra and working magic on her nipple. She squeezed her legs together, enjoying the sensation. She was always so desperate before her first orgasm. Maybe it was because how crap her sex life with Harry was nowadays. "The bed? The kitchen?" Oh, _that_ had been a good time. Harry had made a comment about Ron cooking for Hermione, and Ginny had just known it had been a barb against her. That night, when Harry had gone on his night shift and the kids had been asleep in their beds, Ginny had been especially daring and invited Dean over. He had fucked her hard over the kitchen counter and Ginny had thought of it when she had watched Harry make breakfast at that same counter the next day.

"The chair, _his_ chair," Ginny managed to get out before she lost more of her mind. How many times had Harry fallen asleep there, after a day at work? Ginny would look at him snoring, glasses askew, and feel nothing but disgust. None of the love she had once felt, or even the tenderness of someone whose passion for the person had gone. The chair was a symbol and it had to be defiled.

Dean grinned. His dark eyes were almost black with arousal and when he kissed Ginny, it was almost bruising. "You want to come all over it first?" Dean asked and Ginny moaned. That was what she had been missing.

"Yes, yes, make me come." She threw herself into the chair and spread her legs. It was large and squashy, reminiscent of the ones in the Gryffindor Common Room where she and Dean had first fucked after everyone had gone to bed. Dean, his robes open to display his erect cock, was quick to kneel on the floor and put his hands on her thighs.

He licked her through her knickers, the lace scratching in a way which would be uncomfortable if Ginny wasn't as aroused as she was now. She stretched her neck back and moaned as Dean's mouth went to work. He drove her wild with his tongue and his lips before he had even removed her underwear.

"Take them off," Ginny managed to gasp out. "I want to - come on the chair," she said. Dean pulled out his wand and quickly vanished the knickers before getting back to work. He pushed two fingers inside of her, delicate artist's fingers which felt so big inside of her, and licked her around them. Ginny, already half on edge since she watched her family leave, felt her orgasm come crashing down on her. She shouted through it, enjoying the sheer abandon of it.

The chair was wet now but she managed to stand up and push Dean into it. He made a face, which quickly changed when Ginny straddled him. Her breath came hard as she looked down at Dean. She always preferred being on top. It was the one thing Harry was good for. He was staring up at her, the lines of his face tense with want, but he kept his hands on her thighs.

"Touch me," she said breathlessly, and Dean obeyed instantly. One hand on her clit, one hand on her breast, and he started to drive her arousal up again. Her thighs started to shake from where she was holding herself above him, wetness dripping onto his exposed crotch, and she watched as both of them fed off each other, her need for him driving his and vice versa.

When she was as close to the edge as she had been before and could no longer bear the need to have Dean inside of her, she lined herself up and lowered herself squarely on his cock. He slid inside easily, her previous orgasm making her wet enough, and she groaned her appreciation. If there was one thing Dean and Harry had in common, it was the size of their cocks. The difference was Dean knew how to use his to drive her wild.

Being on top meant she controlled how fast and how deep and right now, she wanted it faster and harder than she would ever get from Harry. Her thighs were aching but that only added to the rush filling her body, making her skin burn. She rode Dean hard as he continued to caress her, his clever fingers making her moan louder than she ever would have dared with the kids in the house.

"So beautiful, Ginny," Dean said, just as she flung her head back. She tried to block out his words but couldn't. It was the one thing she preferred about Harry over Dean. He didn't feel the need to talk when words weren't needed. "So hot, so tight."

Ginny leaned down to kiss Dean, making sure the kiss was dirty enough that he didn't try to talk when she had finished. She hated dirty talk, unless it was her doing the talking. It only distracted from the want. She kept moving her hips, slipping herself up and down Dean as fast and as hard as she could. There was an ache growing inside of her and the only thing she could think of to relieve it was to keep on fucking.

Dean could only grunt now and his strokes on her clit got messy and uncoordinated. His other was just clumsily grabbing at her breast now. She took hold of his hand and pushed his fingers where she wanted them to go, determined to come before he did. Dean was useless after he came. She had to get what she wanted before then.

It was barely any time at all when she felt Dean's thrusts become erratic. Recognising she didn't have much time left, she had to picture Harry suddenly appearing on the lot, setting off the intruder alarms right then and there. She imagined the frantic scrabble to clean up the chair, while Dean disapparated and Ginny changed back into her normal clothes. Seeing Harry sitting on this chair, completely unaware of what had happened, knowing he could find a clue at any time if she hadn't been careful enough.

That did it. She came to the sensation of Dean's cock and fingers but with the image of her husband being gloriously unaware of her cheating heart in her head. She moaned her pleasure to the ceiling as the second orgasm eclipsed the first, sweeping away all guilt, regret and doubt.

It was all worth it, she told herself. That was why she did this; why she risked her kids and her marriage.

She came back to herself to find Dean had carried on fucking her when she was coming. Now she was oversensitive and ready to be done with this, but she wasn't going to leave Dean hanging. She carried on fucking him, though the ache hardly made it worth it. She watched as Dean came, soaking the inside of her with come.

After he had finished, they sat connected for a while before Ginny shifted and Dean slid out of her. A rush of come came with him and it dripped onto Harry's chair, giving Ginny a feeble burst of arousal. She would clean the chair of course, make sure there was no trace of what they had done, but she would know and she would smile to herself as Harry sat right where Dean was sitting now and smile at her.

"Thanks, Dean." She kissed him and felt his cock twitch as she did so. Flattering, but it wasn't going to happen again. Harry and the kids would be back in a little over an hour and Ginny wanted to be back to Ginny Potter, working on her Montrose Magpies article because her deadline was just around the corner.

"Anytime, Gin." Dean grinned at her, an easy grin which made Ginny remember the regret she had felt that she hadn't been able to make a relationship with him work. It wouldn't and she would be foolish to try, but the sex was so good and she could trust Dean with the nastiest parts of herself. Harry was so convinced that she was good and sweet, always wanting to stand up for the underdog, when really she was just looking for the next interesting thing. Neville had become far more interesting when he had started standing up to the Carrows. Luna had always been many things and boring had never been one of them. And Ginny - she'd always been selfish. It was too late to change now.

The two of them detached and Ginny watched with satisfaction as Dean stretched and cast a quick cleaning charm at himself. It was a shame they didn't have more time, Ginny thought as she watched Dean change back into his robes. Maybe sometime soon, she'd suggest an overnight work stay somewhere in Scotland or Ireland, one near a big Muggle city so she could meet Dean without someone spotting Ginny Potter cheating on her husband.

"See you soon," Ginny said and Dean echoed the sentiment. One last smile, a loud crack, and he was gone. Ginny looked around at the sitting room. Even the thought of cleaning couldn't put a dent in her mood now. She was far more relaxed than she had been this morning. The kids would come back and she would spend her time playing with them, enjoying their uncomplicated love, before they head up to bed and she was left to navigate the minefield of her marriage.

She sighed and pulled out her wand. Time to get to work.


End file.
